Love, life and friendships
by jenri92
Summary: Popular girls and boys always seem to go together but will the Marauders and The Girls be able to stand each other...read this fan fic... and this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks or something...this is a Lily and James and their friends


Chapter: A

It was raining outside and it really saddened Lily because it was already nearing September 1st and the gloomy weather just ticked her off. She would have called her friends but it just seemed to her that she needed time alone, although she was really happy that they have been sending letters to her and everything. She just felt it wasn't the time and the place to call her them. She loved them and all but there is still a missing place for her a place where she wants something but can't figure out what it is. Then she recalled the fight she had with Potter:

"_Leave him ALONE!" I shouted_

"_All right Evans?" said James trying to sound mature_

"_Leave him alone" I repeated "What's he done to you?"_

"_Well" said James appearing to sound deliberate to the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" Most of the people watching laughed Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still into his book, didn't, and neither did I._

"_You think you're funny" I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans" James said quickly. " Go on… go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_Snape was hanging but the impediment curse was wearing off and he was inching to his wand. "I wouldn't go out with you even if it's a choice between you and the giant squid" I said._

"_Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius, turning to face Snape. "OY!"_

_But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down. Many people from the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. My, furious expression had twitched for an instant as if I was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly," said James and he jerked his and upward. Just as Snape got to his feet Sirius said "Locomotor mortis" and Snape was once again as rigid as a board. _

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted. I had my own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. _

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you" said James earnestly. "Take the curse of him then." James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse. _

"_There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"_

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"I blinked. "Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pant's if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand poiting threateningly at him._

"_I don't want you to make him apologize," I said, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…" "What?" yelped James. "I'd never call you a—you-know-what!"_

"_Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off from your broom stick, showing off that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors hexing anyone that annoys you just because you can— I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

_I turned to my heel and hurried away._

Lily was a smart student. She accomplished many things and achieved many of her goals that she set for herself while she studied in Hogwarts. Many guys in school liked her very much. Her parents were proud of her, only her sister wasn't. She loved her father and her mother very dearly but she was closer to her father. It was her father that went with her to Diagon Alley to buy her first wizarding stuff for school after she received her letter.He was the only one that accompanied her to go to the train. He even went through the barrier to see her off.

This happened again this year her father ushered her to get to the train before it leaves. She found a compartment for her friends and herself. She began to think about what to do this year what goals to accomplish. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was thinking what would happen this year. She promised to write to her parents always and she intended to keep it that way. Even if her parents are muggles they loved Lily as much as they did before, she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Her friends came. Her friends and herself were considered the most brilliant among the girls their age and most popular. Boys want to be with them while girls want to be them. They loved the attention but they were never arrogant towards their public. They just acted normal. "So what do you think should we do this year?" said one of her friends named Jaymee she was closest to Lily among all the others. She had dark brown hair near to black and she had Chinese looking eyes and most the boys were falling for her but she always turns them down because she never really found "the one" Plus she thinks that having a relationship at that age is really bad. It also might hinder her and her friends to be closer.

"Hey you guys the trolley is here you guys want anything cuz I'm buying a lot" this one was said by a girl with black straight cut hair. She never really liked eating this way but had to hurry to get to the train so she forgot to eat. She has not so big but not so small eyes. She was really pretty and most of the boys too were falling head over heels for her, since fourth year. Her name was Reese. "C'mon you guys faster" "we don't want anything!" they both said in unison. They started giggling. When they were in the middle of their conversation they heard someone laughing outside theyopened the compartment door suddenly a spell went inside the compartment good thing is that they all ducked before it hit anybody. Lily,Reese and Jaymee stuck their heads out of the compartment to see who it was that made the spell then they all saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were the counter parts of the girls. They were the most popular of the boys they were all very intelligent except Peter. James looked handsome even if he has untidy black hair he also had hazel eyes that when most girls look into most of the time they melt. James looked like he was attacked by—well Sirius. Then came Sirius he was the most handsome among all the Marauders. He was very good looking; his dark hair falling into is eyes because of all the commotion that was happening. Most girls eyed him hopefully to catch his attention. He never minded them. Next came was Peter; he was a small boy with a pointed nose. He was laughing and he was chasing after the two—not to stop them but to join in the "fight" Then came running was Remus he was a prefect and he was chasing after his friends and trying to stop them but didn't succeed so he just walked behind them reading his book. He looked pale and peaky. They were the best of the boys and all the girls wanted to be with them while the boys wanted to be them or at least seen with them.

Then they stopped when they bumped to Lily, Jaymee and Reese. They stood up right away. Then James said "Hello ladies—" but then cut off by Lily "What the hell are you doing?" she wasn't as mad as she was before when she fought with them. "Oh nothing just playing because Sir—" he was then cut off again but this time by Jaymee "why are you playing for god's sakes we're in a train and it's moving you know and there are other people on this train and who cast the spell?" Sirius kicked Peter but this did not go unnoticed to Jaymee. Then Peter said "Oh I did. Why?" "Nothing it was just perfectly cast and I didn't expect it from you. Nice one Peter." At this Jaymee patted Peter. Then turned to James and Sirius and said "You should be more like Peter. Casting spells like that is brilliant." She turned toward the compartment with a grin, she heard Reese saying "I've never seen her act that way." Lily went in the compartment and sat down. When they reachedtheir destinationthey looked for a carriage to stay in. They arrived there and sat down in the Gryffindor table. Reese was so bored that she started braiding the hair of the girl next to her the girl didn't mind at all. Dumbledore was talking about the rules and where all the students are forbidden as he saw Reese braiding the girls' hair then he said "But to some these things don't matter because the young lady's hair is much more important." With a sort of humor in his tone. Then Reese turned a shade of pink and said "But her hair was so plain it needed some style, sorry" she said this apologetically. "It's quite alright" said Dumbledore. Everyone was laughing at the incident Reese was also laughing. "So now that we've got everyone informed about what the rules are. Let's have Reese to deliver a message." said Dumbledore. "Welcome first years and welcome back to the old students. I'm Reese your student body representative. I just wanted to say hope you have fun here as it is your first year and to the old students enjoy this year because this year is going to be a lot of fun for all students. Lastly, to the seniors I know this is your last year and I hope you had a wonderful time here in Hogwarts and! BON APPETITE!"

"Wonderful message!" said Lily. "So what are we having this year?" said Jaymee. "Oh you'll see! You'll know when we get back at the dormitories." Reese said this with a smile on her face. "Oh my god I have a bad feeling about this." After this they enjoyed a very social dinner surrounded by people. The Pretty Committee as what they were usually called when they are together. She couldn't really count the people around her friends they were more like acquaintances. They all went back to the dormitory together with the other Gryffindor students because Lily was Head Girl and she had to show them where the Gryffindor dormitory is the first years and her friends where the only one actually listening to Lily the other students where just following because they also needed to get back to the dormitory. Reese was just telling Jaymee about how she already has an M.U. (mutual understanding) with Lucius Malfoy from the Slytherins. She was really happy for Reese but she kept thinking about what Reese said in the Great Hall. When she went through the hole to get inside she was surprised to see nothing. Completely nothing. They went off to bed to get ready for their next day.


End file.
